VeggieHits Vol. 1
'''VeggieHits Vol. 1 '''is a European Spanish VeggieTales album. There are two versions: one from 2005 that has songs from Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, and Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, and the other from 2007 that has songs from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, Are You My Neighbor?, Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, Madame Blueberry, Junior's Bedtime Songs, and A Snoodle's Tale. Both have different dubs. Tracks Version 1 (2005) #Canción de Apertura (VeggieTales Theme Song) #La Cheeseburguer (His Cheeseburger) #La Canción del Conejo (The Bunny Song) #La Batalla No es Nuestra (The Battle is Not Ours) #El Baile del Pepino (Dance of the Cucumber) #Perseverancia (Stand Up!) #Canción de Gratitud (Thankfulness Song) #Piensa en Mí (Think Of Me) #La Batalla No es Nuestra (Preludio) (The Battle Prelude/Tell Me Why) #Me Encantan Mis Labios (Love My Lips) #La Fábrica de Chocolate (Good Morning George) #Srta. Malagueta (Lost Puppies) #Gente Pequeña (Big Things, Too) #Amor Amenazado (Endangered Love) #Lo Que Aprendimos (What We Have Learned) #Split-Tracks/Playbacks (Karaoke versions) Version 2 (2007) # Canción de Apertura (VeggieTales Theme Song) # Y Que Vengan los Vendedores (Stuff-Mart Suite) # La Canción de la Gratiud (Thankfulness Song) # La Cheeseburguer (His Cheeseburger) # Canción del Búfalo (The Water Buffalo Song) # Canción del Cepillo de Pelo (The Hairbrush Song) # Ya Sé Bailar (I Want to Dance) # El Baile del Pepino (Dance of the Cucumber) # Su Amigo Soy (I Can Be Your Friend) # Me Encantan Mis Labios (Love My Lips) # Ame a Todos (Love Your Neighbor) # Tú Eres Único (One in a Million) # Lo Que Aprendimos (What We Have Learned) # Split-Tracks/Playbacks (Karaoke versions) Album Credits Version 1 (2005) *Musical production: Tadeu Santiago *Drum and keyboard production: Tadeu Santiago *Guitar: Tadeu Santiago *Mixing and mastering: Tadeu Santiago *Vocals and back-up vocals: Salvador Aldeguer, Álex Saudinós, Isacha Mengíbar, and Ana María Marí Version 2 (2007) TBA Fun Facts *For the 2005 version, there are differences from the Brazilian edition: **The theme song uses on-key vocals for Junior for the part "VeggieTales" is sung 8 times, and for the whole song, thus being in the style of how the theme was originally done when the show was dubbed by Audio News for DVD in Brazil. **At the start of "Think of Me", before Mom Asparagus starts singing, Junior is voiced by his speaking actor (Francisco Andrés Valdivia). The recording for that part is also from the episode the song originates from (Rack, Shack & Benny) **What We Have Learned is added (and composed by Tadeu Santiago specifically for this release), most likely due to the popularity of that song and how important it is. This also goes for the 2007 version. ***A version with Brazilian vocals exists, but an interview with Tadeu confirmed it never made it onto the original version. The instrumental, however, was later used for this album. ****It wouldn't be until 2011 that Mar Bordallo (one of the singers from both versions) released the song with Brazilian vocals, confirming that she had it on a studio copy that was given to Telson. **The "Playback" tracks on both versions include vocal-only tracks in addition to music-only tracks. *The 2007 version has "Vol. 1" changed to "Vol. 2" just so as to prevent confusion. Category:CDs Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales Category:International Category:Originally on Big Idea Wiki